


a first date

by Bright_Star



Series: Sprace getting it together [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Star/pseuds/Bright_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wha-erm What are you doing here?"<br/>Spot just grinned a. "I am taking you on a date.” <br/>He left a little pause to lean in closer to Race before continuing in a low whisper. "A public one."<br/>Race blinked a few times but then broke into a smile, his tiredness seemed to disappear at once.<br/>"Are you being serious?" Spot rolled his eyes but laughed. "No I always casually dress like this when I'm not going on a date, Of course I'm fucking serious you idiot! Now get your ass upstairs and get dressed. There's no way I'm going out with you in your sweatpants, although I quite like the socks" He looked down at them and gave Race a short wink. Racedid not need to be told twice, he took one last look at Spot before he did honour to his nickname and raced upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a first date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> So once upon a time a thousand years ago I promised that I'd make a sequel to my other work Beach Holiday. surprise this is it! I'm not really happy with how it turned out but I just finally wanted to be done with it I guess, I haven't even checked the spelling or anything but I'll do that later. If you guys should want there can be a third and final part (it will probably take as long as this one because I was born with the spirit of a turtle). 
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!
> 
> love and hugs!   
> xx

"Tony it's for you!!" 

Hearing his sister call him Race groaned and hid his head under the covers. They had come home from their trip to beach a few hours before and although he was utterly exhausted he hadn't been able to sleep yet. His thought kept drifting back to the past few days with Spot.   
It had been nice to pretend like nothing ever happened and to make up for lost time.   
Earlier this morning though, when they were getting ready to go, Race had realised that the real thing was still to come. Because no matter how much Race loved it, being with Spot around his friends had never been the problem. Thinking back to their break up he’d decided that he couldn't let himself go through all of that again. In a small moment of courage, he had taken Spot aside and told him this. They were going to take things slow like he said and weren’t going to be officially boyfriends unless he knew it was for real this time. If Spot wanted them to be good again, he'd have to work for it. He just hoped that he hadn’t sent a wrong message, he still (desperately) wanted to be Spot’s boyfriend again. He just needed to be sure. 

"Antonio Higgins, don't you keep your visitor waiting any longer, get down here!"   
His mother this time.  
Race sighed and rolled out of bed, wincing as his feet touched the cold floor he put on a pair fuzzy socks of which he was pretty sure they had belonged to Spot at one point. He slowly made his way down the stairs. Silently cursing whoever it was that made him leave his cosy bed. Who the hell would come round to see him today anyway? His friends surely were sleeping by now.  
Downstairs though these thoughts vanished as he was met with a sight that made his jaw drop all the way to the floor.   
Spot was standing is his living room dressed in a red button down shirt and a pair of illegally tight black jeans with hair was jelled back save for a few strands that had managed to escape. He was sporting his customary smirk, his blue eyes sparkling with mischief. He looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Race needed a few seconds to compose himself before he finally managed to blurt out:  
"Wha-erm What are you doing here?"  
Spot just grinned a. "I am taking you on a date.” He left a little pause to lean in closer to Race before continuing in a low whisper. "A public one."  
Race blinked a few times but then broke into a smile, his tiredness seemed to disappear at once.  
"Are you being serious?" Spot rolled his eyes but laughed. "No I always casually dress like this when I'm not going on a date, Of course I'm fucking serious you idiot! Now get your ass upstairs and get dressed. There's no way I'm going out with you in your sweatpants, although I quite like the socks" He looked down at them and gave Race a short wink. Racedid not need to be told twice, he took one last look at Spot before he did honour to his nickname and raced upstairs. 

__

It took him only 15 minutes to get ready, which had to be a new personal record seeing as he had spent at least five of them freaking out over the fact that they were actually going on a real date.   
When he came back down he found Spot and his mother in easy conversation. It was a sight he had missed the past few months, the other boy had been a part of Race's family image for god knows how long and him not being there just didn't feel right.   
"So Spot, tell me who are you taking on a date again, me or my mother?"  
When Spot turned around, Race was pleased to see him swallow as he looked Race up and down.   
"Well I was here to take you out but I might have changed my mind you know, Clara was just telling me she's about to make her lasagne and it's common knowledge how much I love that lasagne. So a rain check maybe?"   
Race grinned, stepping closer to snake his arm round Spot’s middle. "I had almost forgotten about the passionate relationship you have with my mother’s food.“ He saw how Spot was ready to make his witty comeback but Races mother was faster.  
"Oh come on you boys, next time you'll both get my lasagne but for now let me get a picture and then kick you out of the house. That was the whole point of this date after all wasn't it Antonio?" She smiled as she took out her phone and motioned to Spot to get closer to Race.   
After the picture had been taken Race practically dragged Spot out of the house, curious to see what his not quite boyfriend again had planned for them.   
"So your mom is still doing the picture thing is she?" Spot asked while he unlocked his car. "Yeah," Race answered with a sigh, "E-ve-ry special moment is going in that album of hers." “It's kind of sweet when you think about it actually" Spot remarked motioning for Race to pick a CD out of the glove compartment. Race smiled, another of these habits he had been missing. "Yeah unless you have to sit there while she shows your whole life to your overly enthusiastic Italian family! But please let's stop talking about my mother, let’s talk about you showing up to my doorstep instead."   
He turned to look at Spot, who quickly glanced at him but focused on the road again after a second.   
"Well I thought about what you said this morning, about us not being boyfriends again until I show you I mean it and I decided that I'm not really okay with finally having you back but not really having you back. And seeing as it was pretty much my fault, I probably shouldn't complain so here I am proving to you how serious I am about us." Race blinked and let out a short breathy laugh "Did you rehearse that little speech?"   
"Fuck no!" Spot answered without missing a beat. Realising Race wasn’t buying his lie he rolled his eyes.  
"Oh alright so what if I have, I wanted to say the right things."   
“You did.” Race said, he didn’t really know what to say beyond that so he settled for placing his hand on Spot's thigh and humming along with the music. It was almost tempting to say that this gesture was already enough to go back to boyfriends again. He should watch himself not to give in to easily, even if this was a huge step in, it was still only a first. He was surprised to see how little effort all of this seemed to be for Spot though, considering this was him coming out to the rest of the world. He decided not to mention it just yet, after all they hadn't even arrived at their destination yet. 

\--

The location of their first official date turned out to be the new Asian restaurant everyone had been talking about. For an Italian, Race had a remarkable weakness for sushi and Spot of course knew this all too well. Inside, the restaurant was warm and cosy, the lights had been dimmed down and the candles on the low tables gave the room a special atmosphere. “So?” Spot asked when they sat down at a low table with cushions on the floor. “What do you think?”  
“I’d never thought you’d actually take me to a place this romantic.” Race teased knowing full well that beneath his rough demeanour Spot actually was capable of being a (hopeless) romantic. “That means you like it right?” Spot’s eyes seemed to brighten a little. “I know it probably wouldn’t have mattered where we went as long as it was out in the open but you know I still wanted to make it good, show you I’m trying” Race smiled and reached over the table to grab Spot’s hand but stopped as soon as he saw Spot withdrawing his hand to grab a menu instead. Race swallowed nervously and drew back his hand, shoving it into his pocket with a sigh.   
“waiter's coming” Spot said with a small smile that seemed to say I'm sorry and turned to the approaching waiter to order their drinks. After that Race decided that for tonight he’d just take whatever Spot was offering, like he had suspected on the way to the restaurant, things had been going to smooth to be true. It was only realistic that Spot needed a little time to adjust. Even though they weren’t directly displaying their affections, they clearly were on a date, that was already quite a step.  
Over the course of the meal however Spot seemed to relax more and more. They talked and joked like the always had. While waiting for someone to com take their dessert order they fell into a comfortable silence, Race sat looking over menu trying to make sense of the Asian desserts. Suddenly Spot nudged Race's leg with his foot and cleared his throat, “Give me your hand again?” Race looked up and found his boyfriend looking very serious. He let his right hand slide to the middle of the table were Spot's hand was already waiting. Spot laced their fingers together smiled, satisfied.

 

“I'm sorry for before, I just kinda panicked I guess,” Race felt this would be another of Spot's vulnerable moments and gave him and encouraging smile, Spot replied by squeezing their hands and continued. “I still can't believe I somehow tricked you into giving me a second chance, you must be the only goddamn person in the world that would take me back and be so fucking patient with me as well.” Race Smile was widening even more when he added “well I just wanted to say thank you for being such a big idiot and I love you”. Race let his thumb trace lightly over Spots hand, there had never been many of these kind of moments in their relationship before but he couldn't say he minded the change. “Spot you're turning into a big sap, but I love you too.” Spot laughed, “oh shut it, I'm a romantic sucker, I thought we'd established that when you saw this place here tonight, but what's concerning me more at this moment is what we are at this point. Are you ready for me to be your official boyfriend yet?” Race considered it for a moment, he had told himself not to give in to easily this time but he wasn't actually fooling himself. He'd been ready to take Spot back as his boyfriend the minute the fucker had shown up at his doorstep tonight, and despite his own rules that feeling hadn't gone away. The decision was obvious.  
“I think I've been ready since I saw you in my living room tonight”, he chuckled “I'm way to easy when it comes to you but I've got to be honest it would be hella stupid to pretend we're not actually boyfriends after tonight. Which doesn't mean that you're done working yet, there's still shit we got to do like school tomorrow but I'm gonna cut you some slack because let's face it you're my soft spot.” He winked and grinned at the mixed expression on Spot's face  
“Soft spot? That's horrible, like truly awful please don't do it again!” He laughed and Race couldn't help but laugh along. “Apart from that, I'm glad, now I actually know what to tell everyone tomorrow it sure sounds better to announce that you’re my boyfriend then whatever other thing I would've come up with. He smiled easily, raking a hand through his hair. Race's expression on the other hand, had turned serious.   
“How do you think your guys will react? Have they told people already? Spot shook his head. “Nah, they're not into spreading gossip like that. I haven't heard from them these two weeks so I don't know what will happen tomorrow. They could either ignore my whole existence or try beat the shit out of us and tell the school what happened. It all depends on who's taken my place as leader, if it's Adam we'll be fine, if it's Brad we're gonna get our knuckles bruised” he smirked. “I'm not going down without a fight Race.”   
“You've actually been thinking a lot about this haven't you?” Race questioned.   
“Yeah I have,” Spot answered keeping his eyes fixated on the table in front of him. “It’s just a big deal you know and I kinda want to do it on my own terms, like I coudn't care less about the school knowing I'm gay but there’s no way I’m not gonna lose the respect I had with the guys around. So these following months are probably going to be hell and not just for me, for Mush and Blink and David and all the other guys and for you too.”  
“Hey, hey,” Race interrupted a little offended. “I can hold a fight I'm not a porcelain princess you know, if anything that's you in this relationship,” he joked. Spot hit his shin lightly and continiued. “I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t hear that! But the thing is I mean if I’m going to get treated like shit because of this anyway I might as well come out the way I want to.” Race nodded, he felt a little guilty that it was going to be like this but shrugged it off. “Look, we’ll figure it out together! There's only two months left anyways and then we're off to college. “  
Spot sighed, “yeah you're right, now about college actually I... He got interrupted again but not by Race this time, a small blonde girl had shown up at the side of their table. 

“Hi my name is Ginny, I’ll be your new waiter for the rest of the night, can I get you some- Sean? Race looked at Spot questioningly, the girl seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn’t quite place her. “Oh erm Ginny hi, how are you?” Spot looked Race in the eye, he seemed nervous for a split second but then gripped Race’s hand a little firmer.   
The girl on the other hand just threw Race a quick glance and frowned briefly before turning her attention to Spot again. “Yes I’m great, I’ve been working here during the vacation it’s totally awesome, everyone comes here nowadays you know it’s perfect to catch up with the latest gossip. Which brings me to the question of what you are doing here. This doesn’t seem like your scene and with Tony Higgins of all people, I didn’t know you guys were friends?”   
Now Race recognized who Ginny was, she was the school number one source of gossip. So that’s why Spot had looked so nervous all of a sudden if she knew about them then the whole school would know before tomorrow morning. But Spot hadn’t withdrawn his hand, what did that mean? Race looked at Spot realising one of them should probably answer her.  
Spot cleared his throat. “I’m here on a date actually.” Race’s hart made a jump they were doing this! He recognized the faint nervous tremor in his boyfriends voice but to Ginny he must have sounded cocky and smooth like always. Race grinned when she started another interrogation round “Oh Yeah? Oh my God I was sure you’d sworn off dating a long time ago but here you are!!! Who is she? Is she late or are you just early? And actually that still doesn’t explain why Tony Higgins is here with you.”  
“Well that’s because there’s no girl, you see the ever so charming Tony Higgins here happens to be my date.” Spot held up their joined hands and shrugged with the most innocent smile Race had ever seen, Ginny on the other hand looked completely scandalized, he couldn’t help but burst out in laughter.   
Ginny’s face cleared up and she laughed along “Oh, oh so it’s a joke Jesus Sean! You almost had me there!” Spot and Race immediately fell quiet. “No,” Race said looking her dead in the eye, “I’m his date alright, in fact I’m his boyfriend actually. Have been for two years now.”   
She looked over at Spot, still unsure. “Is this true Sean?” Race rolled his eyes he was getting a little tired of this girl, how old was she five? This couldn’t be that hard to understand.  
“ Yeah.” Spot finally said, “I’ve been too much of a coward to admit it up till now but that short obnoxious Italian loudmouth is the love of my life.” Race and Ginny simultaneously let out an unintelligible squeal. Race quickly tried to cover it up by scoffing “I’m not that much shorter, or louder for that matter!”   
Ginny was practically jumping up and down “That’s soooo unbelievably cute you guys!!” Spot cringed visibly at the mention of the word cute he straightened his back and turned to the girl, his expression dead serious again. “Hey but listen Ginny we need you not to tell anyone just yet. Brad and the rest of the guys don’t like this all too much so they basically dropped my ass as soon as they found out, and so will the rest of the school probably once they realise that’s the safer thing to do. Most of the guys of that gang beat up queers for a hobby and I doubt they’re gonna make an exception for us. But if I’m gonna lose my reputation, I’d rather do it my own way. So you think you can keep quiet until lunch or so? After that you can babble away.”  
Ginny looked like all she wanted to was cradle Spot in her arms. “Oh yes of course! It might not even be that bad. Don’t forget that I’m a cheerleader Sean and in our school system that means I still have some influence. I’ll do my best to talk people into not being idiots.” Race felt a smile spread over his face, maybe she wasn’t that bad after all. “ But I’m also know not to handle secrets that well so please do try to make it before lunch!” She winked. “Now about that dessert..” 

__

As soon as the door from the restaurant fell close behind them Race pulled Spot flush against him, crashing their lips together. He tried to bundle all the excitement of the evening in to one kiss. It was all tongue and teeth and want and it was perfect. When they broke away for air Race rested his forehead against Spot’s shoulder “I’m so fucking proud of you.” He whispered looking up again and snaking his arm round Spot’s neck pulling him down for a shorter tender kiss. “I should have done this so much sooner” Spot grumbled against his lips.  
“Shht, you’ve done it tonight and right now that’s wat counts for me. Now drive me home and stay the night? Spot’s eyes stared to sparkle, the familiar mischief present again. I thought you’d never ask, he pressed another kiss to Race’s lips. “Last one by the car makes breakfast tomorrow! And with that he was off , Race spluttered and quickly tried to catch up. As long as they had each other they were going to be just fine tomorrow he decided.


End file.
